


Barking Up the Right Tree

by frickfrackpaddywack



Series: Fantasy & Fantasies [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Butt Plugs, Collars, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Kidnapping, Knotting Dildos, Leashes, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, humping, public potty break, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/frickfrackpaddywack
Summary: Louisa is tired: of her life, her village, and the same day in and day out routine. She never thought saving a woman at the market from a thief would change everything.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Fantasy & Fantasies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	1. Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of a series of shorts, all of which are with different characters, in different settings.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are loved and appreciated!!

Louisa had lived in the same town her entire life, and was done with it all. She was tired of waking up each day to the same things over and over. She had so little variety, and she was bored. She wanted adventure, romance...something! Instead she was walking the same paths over and over. 

A scream made her look up from her path that day. Louisa saw a man trying to steal from a woman in a heavy cloak. Without thinking, she flung herself into action, grabbing a loaf of bread off a nearby stand, which she then started to beat him with.

“I’ll pay you for this in a minute!” she called out to the poor stand owner.

The thief turned on her, and made to grab her, but she kicked him hard between the legs. He crumpled to the ground, groaning, and that was when the guard showed up. Louisa turned to the poor woman who was attacked, and saw that she was struggling to gather her things back up, her basket ruined by the man’s attack. Louisa bent down, and held out her own basket.

“Here,” she said. “I can make another, but you need this now.”

“Thank you,” the woman said. Her cloak covered most of her face, but Louisa could see a sweet smile forming. “To think such ruffians exist in such a town,” she sighed.

“I know! Who would have thought?” Louisa agreed. She helped the woman put her things in the basket, carefully tucking each item in, making sure not a single one was left behind. When all her things were gathered the woman stood up, and cupped Louisa’s cheek in a warm hand.

“Such a lovely face,” the woman said. Louisa blushed, unused to receiving compliments from strangers. “I would very much like to keep you. What is your name?” she asked.

Louisa wasn’t sure what that meant, but she saw no harm in offering her name.

“I’m Louisa,” she said. “Do you live near here? Do you need an escort home?” she asked.

“Oh no, Louisa, I think the guards will walk me home. But thank you for your kindness. It won’t be forgotten,” she said. Just then the guards appeared and she was escorted away. Louisa realized as she watched her leave that she hadn’t gotten her name in return.

“Well, that was quite the morning,” she said. She went back to the bread seller, and paid for the loaf she had taken, and bought another one for herself, thanking him and apologising in the same breath.

She had no basket now, save for the broken one. She could still use it, she would just have to hold it in her arms. Maybe she could repair it later, and all would not be lost. She went about the market, and did her shopping, her heart still excited about her short adventure. That was what she needed, maybe not the violence, but the change! Once her shopping was done she made her way home, and set about making a nice lunch for herself with the bread she had bought and a bit of sausage. The day passed as many did, quiet and simple. By the time night rolled around she was back to dreaming about adventures.

Louisa put on her nightgown, and climbed into her bed, leaving the window open to let in the breeze. It was warm, and her home was small, the heat gathering easily within. She closed her eyes, and thought of what it would be like to be a knight, or a bard, or maybe a travelling merchant! Now there was an idea. She had nothing to sell, but the idea was fun just the same. She drifted off thinking of a new life.

  
  


Louisa had no idea what time it was when she heard a loud thump. She blinked into the darkness of her room, and screamed as she saw a large, hulking mass standing over her. A hand was clamped over her mouth, and she struggled, only to be held down. Ropes were being wrapped around her, and a cloth was tied around her mouth to silence her. Louisa screamed as best she could through the gag, her eyes filled with tears as fear overcame her. 

She was lifted from her bed, and she struggled against her captors, making it difficult for them to move. They lowered her out the window, and into a carriage, all the while she was kicking and screaming. She still could not make out who these people were, the carriage too dark to see well in. She felt the carriage lurch as they were pulled away from her home.

A blindfold was slipped over her eyes, and she fought anew. She was so afraid, but also angry. How dare someone kidnap her? Was it the thief from earlier? It seemed too organized for that, but then what did she know of criminals. What were they going to do with her? Horrible thoughts filled her mind, and soon she was sobbing, even as she snarled and growled around the gag.

The carriage rode out for a while, eventually coming to a stop. Louisa was picked up once more, and carried out of the carriage, and into who even knew where. She couldn’t see, and she felt disoriented by the way they were carrying her, like a sack of potatoes over the shoulder. She couldn’t tell up from down, or left from right. The night air was cool against her skin, and she shivered. The sound of a door creaking open alerted her to them moving indoors, but that was all she could tell.

They walked for a bit, and she tried to figure out where they were. The steps echoed, and the air was cool - were they underground? Soon she was being dumped on a cold, hard floor, and her wrists were bound in shackles before being raised above her head. She felt hands patting her down, and then a loud  _ ripping _ sound as her nightgown was torn from her body.

“Leave us,” a woman said. The voice sounded familiar but Louisa couldn’t place it.

The cloth was removed from her eyes, and she hissed as the world became bright around her. Louisa was in a dungeon from the look of all the stone. Torches lined the walls, and before her was a beautiful woman. She wore a beautiful gown covered in embroidery and glittering jewels that caught the torch light. There, atop her head, sat a crown. It was the Queen.

“Do you know who I am?” Queen Margaret asked.

Louisa nodded her head.

“Do you know why you are here?” she asked.

Louisa shook her head.

Queen Margaret held up a very familiar basket. Louisa’s eyes went wide. The woman from the market had been the Queen? She looked from the basket to the Queen’s face, and there it was, that sweet little smile. Oh gods, she had captured the Queen’s attention. Had she done something wrong? Was she going to have her killed? 

“I’ve taken a liking to you, Louisa,” she said, putting the basket down. “I wish to keep you, as I said earlier. I have been wanting someone lovely to have as a pet, and you are just so perfect, I had to have you,” she purred, her hands coming up to touch and squeeze Louisa’s breasts. “Look at your lovely body. Your nipples are hard from the cold air,” she teased, giving them a flick. It made Louisa gasp, her body bucking at the sensation. “You will be my new puppy. I can’t wait to play with you, but first we have to get you ready,” she said, snapping her fingers. Three women came in, servants if she had to guess, and they had a trunk with them.

Louisa looked at the Queen with wide, tearful eyes. She wanted to go home. She didn’t want to be a puppy! The Queen wiped at her tears with her thumbs, and pressed a small kiss to her cheek.

“Don’t worry dear, you’ll be having fun in no time. Soon you’ll forget all about your boring life as a human,” she told her.

Louisa shook her head, groaning around the gag as she tried to beg for her freedom. No one seemed to care what she thought though as the servants went to work. Queen Margaret stood back and watched as they washed every inch of Louisa, even her pussy and ass. She was rubbed down with a sweet scented oil, and she squeaked as she felt a slicked up finger pressing against her ass hole. What could they possibly want with that?

One of the other servants was pulling something from the trunk, and she quivered with anxiety over what it could be. It looked like a large bulb with a tail on it. What was that for - oh gods no. Her ass. It was going to go into her ass wasn’t it? That was why they were stretching her hole. She shivered as she watched them pour oil over the bulb - there was no way that would fit!

“Try to relax, and take a deep breath,” one servant said. Louisa felt the bulb at her entrance, and there was no way she was going to be able to relax. She took a deep breath anyway, because one way or another they were going to get that inside her, and she didn’t want it to hurt.

“There’s a good girl,” the Queen cooed at her.

Louisa flushed, and then gasped as she felt the tip of the bulb pressing against her, slowly easing her hole open. It was so thick, and she had never touched that place outside of cleaning herself. She moaned as they continued to push it in, one of the servants holding her hips in place, and one spreading her cheeks apart. She had never been more embarrassed in her life.

“Look how lovely you look, all flushed and embarrassed. Does it bother you to have them play with your ass?” the Queen asked. 

Louisa looked away, unable to answer such a bold question. She choked as the bulb slid past her tight ring of muscles, and sat within her. Oh gods, it was so heavy, and she could feel it, pressing against her insides. It was such a bizarre feeling, that she couldn’t help but squirm.

“Look, she’s wagging her tail, your Majesty!” one of the servants said.

A collar was placed around Louisa’s neck with a tag with her name on it, as well as a pair of ears on her head. Her feet and hands were fitted with gloves that looked like paws. Finally, once that was all done, the gag was removed.

“Please -” Louisa cried out, only to be shushed. 

“Hush dear. Only puppy sounds are allowed from now on. If you want something, then you must bark or yip, or beg with your body,” the Queen told her.

There was no way. Louisa was  _ not _ a puppy. She pouted.

“I want to go home -” she tried again.

Queen Margaret made a disappointed tsk sound, and pulled out a metal bit that had been shaped into a bone. The servants forced Louisa’s mouth open, and the bit was slid in, effectively gagging her mouth once more.

“When you are ready to behave, you can roll onto your back to show me your belly, and only then will I remove the gag,” Queen Margaret said. “For now, I will take you to your room,” she said. A leash was hooked to the collar, and Louisa was let down, and forced to her hands and knees. A hard tug on the leash had her stumbling forward, crawling hard to keep up.

She felt so embarrassed. She was naked, with a tail in her ass - and she refused to give that more thought- and being ‘walked’ through the halls, dressed as a dog, crawling on her hands and knees. Her breasts swayed as she moved, and she couldn’t help but be aware of her naked body.

Guards passed them, only a quick fleeting glance but it was enough to have Louisa burning with shame. Queen Margaret seemed immune to any sort of embarrassment, pointing out various paintings, or statues within the palace. She didn’t seem to care at all that she had a naked woman on a leash.

Louisa was walked all through the palace, passing all kinds of people. She wanted to die, and she hung her head to hide her face. She was eventually brought to a large room, covered in splendor, with an enormous bed right in the middle, and a smaller, round bed on the floor at the foot of it.

“This is my room, and this is where you will sleep,” Queen Margaret said.

Louisa huffed at that. She was exhausted, but a dog bed? Really? The Queen walked her over to it, and waited until she got on. Louisa didn’t want to obey but what choice did she have? She crawled onto it, and lay down on her side. The Queen placed a blanket on top of her, and attached the leash to a hook, giving it a good, hard tug to show it wouldn’t come undone. With the mitts on her hands, she wouldn’t be able to undo it herself anyway.

“Sleep well, my cute little mutt,” Queen Margaret cooed, patting her head. She walked around the bed, undressed, and then climbed into her own bed to sleep. Louisa lay there, unsure of what to do. She had been kidnapped by the Queen. There wasn’t anything she  _ could _ do. She cried, letting sleep claim her. Tomorrow would be another day.

  
  
  
  


Louisa awoke to the curtains being thrown open, startling her as she forgot for a moment where she was. She jerked, and the leash held her in place, and she coughed around the gag as she choked on her drool. The worst was the plug though. It was impossible to ignore, and it was making her feel strange.

“Good morning, pup!” Queen Margaret said, far too cheerful for any time of day.

Louisa shifted, and then she felt it. She had to pee, and worse, she could feel her bowels wanting to empty as well. She whimpered as she got onto her knees, and there was Magaret, staring at her, waiting to see what she would do. Louisa didn’t know how to ask for the bathroom, especially with the gag still in her mouth. She wiggled and whined, hoping she would figure it out. She was sure she looked desperate enough at any rate.

“Oh my, does my little puppy need to go for a pee pee?” she asked. Louisa nodded her head in a frantic up and down. “Good girl, asking so nicely. Very well, let’s get you outside,” she said.

Out...side? No, no, no! She was not doing her business outside. Her stomach and bladder gave a large push, and she realized she had no choice. It was either outside, or wetting on the floor, and somehow that seemed worse. She was led once more by the leash, down the corridor, and out a door into the gardens. There was a servant following them with a small shovel, and she was horrified that she knew what it was for.

  
  


“There, pick any place you’d like,” the Queen said.

Louisa’s face burned with humiliation as she squatted on the grass. The servant pulled the plug free, making her yelp in surprise. Then her body was releasing, pee flowing from her onto the manicured grass. Her stomach rumbled, and she wanted to die as her shit slid out and landed with a loud plop. She was making pathetic whining sounds, tears streaming down her burning cheeks. The servant wiped her once she finished, putting the plug back in place, and then the Queen led her away from the mess.

“Well done, you sweet little thing. That deserves a reward,” she said. She led Louisa out further into the gardens, until she found a stone bench. She had Louisa lie back upon it. “Spread your legs,” she instructed. Louisa did as she was told. Fighting it would only cause her trouble, she was sure. She spread her legs, the warm breeze touching her pussy. She shivered. She felt so exposed. Queen Margaret lowered her face towards her. What was she doing? Her hands spread Louisa’s pussy lips apart, and then she was there, burying her face between her legs, and licking a long stripe up her, from her hole to her clit. Louisa bucked at the touch. No one had ever done anything like that to her before. She rarely even touched herself, yet there was  _ the Queen _ , licking her pussy, and sucking on her clit.

Louisa moaned around the gag, as pleasure pooled between her legs. She wished she didn’t have the gag, but then maybe it was better that her embarrassing noises were all stifled. 

“Look how wet you are,” Queen Margaret said. She trailed two fingers across Louisa’s hole, and sure enough they came back with her juices covering them. “Are you that excited already?” she asked, smirking.

Louisa couldn’t answer, even if she knew what to say. Her body was tingling and trembling all over. When the Queen dipped her head back down, she felt her tongue at her entrance, slide into her slick hole. She screamed around the gag, her hips rutting up against her seeking mouth. She couldn’t take it. Nothing had ever felt so good as her mouth on her. She whined and whimpered around the gag, wishing she could beg for more.

She pulled her mouth away, and looked up at Louisa. Her chin was covered in her wetness, and she blushed as she realized how incredible it all was. Her Queen was kneeling before her, licking her pussy like it was a treat. Gods, what was her life?

“Would you like that gag out, pet? You seem to have a lot you want to say,” she said.

Louisa hovered on the edge, between giving in, and standing firm. She gasped as two fingers were slid into her, but she still wasn’t sure.

“Good girls who behave get to feel like this  _ everyday _ ,” Queen Margaret teased. 

Louisa was too weak. It felt too wonderful. Everyday? This could be her life now? Would it be so terrible? Hadn’t she  _ wanted _ adventure, or at least a change? She put her ‘paws’ up like a dog, asking for the gag to come out.

“Good girl,” the Queen cooed. She removed the gag, and Louisa gasped, letting her poor jaw relax after hours of having it in. “There, isn’t that better?” the Queen asked. Louisa felt the last shreds of her pride disappear as she let out a small bark.

“Oh! Well done! I shall treat you even more then.”

She thrust her fingers back into Louisa’s pussy, in and out, until she was whining and rocking against her. Then she latched onto her clit, making Louisa see stars. She writhed beneath her, all of her sloppy noises falling from her mouth. The Queen’s tongue flicked and licked and circled her clit until she was a moaning, crying mess. Louisa was humping the air as she pulled back, forcing her hips back down.

“Looks like you’re in heat, puppy,” she said. “Should I get you a playmate to fuck you?” she teased. Louisa whined. She had never been fucked before, but something about a strange man doing it didn’t sit right. Only the Queen could touch her. She made a sad, pitiful whine and shook her head. “No, you’re right. Besides, I have a better idea, but I’ll save it for later.”

Louisa burned with curiosity. What was a better idea? She didn’t get a chance to think about it though as Queen Margaret went back to finger fucking her, as she sucked hard on her clit. Louisa screamed as an orgasm rocked through, her body writhing beneath her relentless touch. She kept sucking and licking, and fucking her hole, and she didn’t have time to think or breath or do anything before she was cumming a second time. She could feel her fingers as her body spasmed around her, and Louisa took in shuddering breaths as she didn’t stop moving.

“Arf, arf!” she barked, needing the pleasure to have an end. Her mind was blanking, and she couldn’t stop squirming, her over sensitive body turning into a puddle. Finally, the Queen removed her fingers and mouth, her face covered in her juices, and she patted Louisa’s leg with her wet hand.

“You did so well, pet,” she crooned. “Come, lick me clean,” she told her. Louisa crawled onto her shaking legs, and edged along the bench, leaning into the Queen to lap at her face. Her tongue licked up the wetness from her pussy, cleaning her chin and cheeks, and all around her mouth. It was salty and strange, but she didn’t hate it. Fingers were pressed to her lips, and she took them into her mouth, sucking them clean too. A gentle hand landed in her hair, petting her, and oh gods, but it felt so perfect.

“Would you like some food now, darling?” she asked.

“Arf!” Louisa agreed. She felt more embarrassed about barking now that she wasn’t being driven by mind melting lust. She blushed, but then startled when a small kiss was pressed to her forehead. 

“You are so precious. I knew you’d be perfect,” she told her.

The praise was making Louisa feel warm, and in a strange way, happy. It was rare for her to receive praise, and yet there was her Queen,  _ her actual Queen _ , praising her like she was the greatest treasure in all the land. It was hard not to feel special.

Louisa was led through the castle, and once more she caught the eye of everyone they passed. She tried not to let the humiliation get to her. After all, she was precious and perfect, wasn’t she? Shouldn’t she be proud to be chosen by the Queen, to be a royal pet?

She was brought to the dining room, and there was a long table with more chairs than she could count. The Queen sat in the large chair at one end, and had Louisa sit on the marble floor next to her. A servant walked in, and placed a tray on the table full of foods for the Queen, and then a bowl of food on the floor for Louisa. 

Right. She was a dog. Louisa got onto her hands and knees, leaning down to stick her face in the bowl. She took a mouthful of the porridge that had been made, and smiled as she tasted something sweet and delicious, with a hint of spice.

“I hope you like that, pet,” Queen Margaret said. “It has honey and dates, and a touch of a spice called cinnamon. It came from a faraway kingdom, as a present. I loved it so much I simply had to share it with you,” she told her.

That was so sweet. Louisa happily ate the porridge, savouring each mouthful. It was a special breakfast, just for her. The Queen was sharing something she loved with her. She ate every last bite, and even licked the bowl clean.

“Oh my! You certainly did like that, didn’t you?” Queen Margaret asked when she saw the clean bowl.

“Arf! Arf!” Louisa agreed. A gentle hand was once more patting her head, making her feel special and wanted. Eventually the hand left. Would it be too forward to ask for more? There was only one way to find out. Louisa made a sad whimpering noise, and nudged the Queen’s hand with her head, making her eyes big and round.

“So needy,” she teased, her hand returning once more. Louisa wiggled with happiness, and felt the tail move behind her as it pulled on the plug. She really was a dog. “After breakfast I’ll have to go to some meetings, but I promise a special treat for my good girl on her big first day. I think you’ll like it a lot,” she said. It was all so mysterious, and Louisa was determined to behave to see what it was. Besides, did she really want to escape? Being a dog was humiliating, but it wasn’t boring, and it made her feel special and important. 

Once breakfast was finished, Louisa was led back to the bedroom. This time she wasn’t tied up, but the room door was locked once the Queen left. Every so often a servant would check on her, and she had two more trips to the gardens to relieve herself. The second time the gardens were full of courtiers, and they all stared and snickered at her as she shit and pissed on the lawn like the animal she now was. She almost didn’t go out for the third one after that, but fortunately there was only a small handful of people and it was mostly staff who all politely ignored her.

By the time the evening rolled around, Louisa was bored. She had nothing to do. She couldn’t even touch herself because of the mitts. She thought back to the morning, of the Queen taking her, fucking her with her fingers and mouth, and she couldn’t help but wonder what was in store for her once she returned.

She dozed off for a bit, and woke to the door being unlocked. There was Queen Margaret, beaming at her, with a small cookie in hand.

“I heard you were the perfect little pup today,” she cooed. “I brought you a cookie,” she added, holding it out for her. She crawled over, and took it from her hand, popping the whole thing in her mouth. She moaned at how good it tasted, and offered a happy little bark in thanks. “Are you ready for your other treat?” she asked. She went to her dresser, and pulled out a box, and opened it up to show Louisa what was inside.

Within the box was a long, and thick metal object, shaped like a cock and attached to some straps. Her mind turned as it realized what it was for. It would allow Queen Margaret to fuck her. She blushed from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, hunger and desire filling her. Her mouth fell open, and she let her tongue stick out a bit.

“Someone looks eager,” the Queen purred.

She was. She was so eager. She wiggled her butt so the tail would wag. How did dogs beg? She sat up on her knees, and put her paws in the air, and yipped.

“Well done, my precious. Come, let me love you,” the Queen said. She undressed, and once she was naked she slipped the strappy contraption on, tying it to her body so the cock jutted out as if she had an erection. “Come here, pet, and make it nice and wet for me,” she instructed.

Louisa crawled over, and placed her paws on the Queen’s thighs, as she took the cock into her mouth. It was cold, and hard, but it soon warmed to her own heat. She moaned around it, feeling it stretch her mouth, just as it would soon stretch her pussy. She licked it, and sucked on it, taking it in as far as she could manage before choking. All the while she was being petted. A happy, little rumble escaped her as she basked in all the affection.

“Are you ready?” the Queen asked, pulling the cock from Luisa’s mouth. She barked, and nodded up and down. “Good, I will take you from behind like a true dog,” she whispered.

She had Louisa on her hands and knees, and she shifted the tail to the side so it wouldn’t be in the way. The cock pressed to her entrance, and already she was whining for it. She wanted to be fucked so badly, had thought about it all day in fact, to the point that she had debated humping her bed for release. Now she had a cock sliding into her, and it felt  _ perfect. _ Better than even her imagination could make it. She wailed as she slid the cock in, all the way until her hips touched Louisa’s ass. It nudged the plug and she gasped at how full she felt. She could feel the cock pressing against the plug from the inside, and it was so good.

“Look at you, so perfect, taking my cock,” she crooned.

Louisa nodded, yes, perfect. Everything was perfect. Why had she been afraid of being a dog? It was the best feeling in the world. Queen Margaret started to fuck her, and she keened. Oh, it was so wonderful. Her breasts were swaying beneath her, and the Queen cupped one of them, playing with her nipple. Louisa couldn’t hold back her howl of delight, her body shivering with pleasure.

“I’m going to keep you forever, you know,” she said. “Fuck you everyday, until all you know is pleasure.”

Yes,  _ yes! _ Louisa wanted to be made of pleasure, of joy, of this pure bliss coursing through her. She rocked back to meet the Queen’s thrusts, already so close to coming undone. They melted together, the Queen moaning sweetly above her, as she fucked Louisa hard and fast.

“Perfect. Little. Pup!” she growled, punctuating each word with a thrust of her hips. She reached around Louisa, and found her throbbing clit, rubbing it as she rutted into her. Louisa screamed as her mind went blank with bliss, and she tumbled over the edge, cumming, her body spasming over and over as she was pushed to the limits. 

“Beautiful,” Queen Margaret whispered, kissing her back. Had she cum too? Louisa wasn’t sure. As she pulled the cock out and removed it, Louisa turned , and nosed at her pussy. It was wet, and she licked at it, pushing past her lips to her clit.

“Ah! Oh, Louisa, you wonderful puppy,” she cried, gripping Louisa’s hair in a tight fist. “Come, let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours,” she panted. Louisa opened for her, lapping at her clit, sucking and teasing it until she was writhing and moaning. She sucked it into her mouth, and kept sucking until she was crying out, and then flicked it over and over with her tongue. She ground down against Louisa’s face, rutting against her until she too was cumming, screaming out her pleasure.

“Ah - ah -  _ ahhh! _ " she wailed, rubbing herself on Louisa’s chin. “So good, you’re so good, and perfect - ah!” 

When she finally came down from her orgasm, she pulled Louisa up and kissed her, licking her mouth clean of her slick. Louisa moaned into her mouth, feeling her tongue touch hers. She felt like she could stay like that forever, tingling and soft, and blissful.

“Good girl,” Queen Margaret said. 

She was, and she would be, always her good girl.


	2. Learning New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louisa and Queen Margaret are about to celebrate one whole year together! Margaret, however, is being pressured to marry. She isn't about to let anyone decide who she gets to be with, and with Louisa by her side, they'll carve their own path.

Louisa had been with Margaret for almost a year. It had been bliss as much as it had been full of humiliations that had her squirming and begging for more. She loved it, each moment adding to her happiness. She could scarcely recall her life from before, but she knew this one was what she wanted.

It was about a week before their one year anniversary of when they had become owner and pet, and Louisa was struggling to find something she could do for her Queen to show her love and affection. It wasn’t as though she could go out shopping, or ask someone to pick something up for her. There were some disadvantages to only being allowed to bark. She lay on their bed, and tried to think.

The door opened, and Louisa startled. She hadn’t been expecting Margaret for a few hours yet. Her Queen was there, looking angry, a red tint high on her cheeks as she stormed into the room, slamming the door behind her. Louisa let out a small whimper. She had never seen her like that before.

Louisa climbed off the bed, and crawled over to her owner, and looked up at her with the biggest eyes she could manage, a silent plea of ‘what’s wrong?’ on her face. Margaret looked down at her, and she immediately softened, her brow smoothing out, and her mouth curving into a small smile.

“Ah, I’m sorry darling. It’s not your fault I’m upset,” she said, running her hands through Louisa’s hair. “The council is insisting I marry, and are making all sorts of ridiculous allegations about my character and capabilities as a ruler,” she said, her tone turning sharp. “I don’t want to marry some boring prince,” she pouted.

Louisa felt shaken by this news. Marriage? What would that mean for her? For them? No, there could be no marriage. What prince would ever accept her? She felt a swell of panic at the thought of losing her place beside her Queen. She leaned in against her, pressing her face to her legs, and started to whimper again.

“Oh darling, are you worried about what will happen to you?” Margaret asked, as if reading her mind. Louisa nodded, a frantic up and down of her head. “Shh, it’s alright precious. No one can ever take you from me. Any who tried would find themself mysteriously poisoned, or stabbed, or possibly beheaded,” she told her. “Still, I may have to go through the process of meeting various royalty to appease the council members,” she sighed.

That didn’t seem fair at all. If she didn’t wish to marry, why should she have to? Why even pretend? Louisa was a bit biased, but she knew that before her life changed, the kingdom had been prospering, that there was food, and work, and industry. Things had been peaceful for the most part. Even the day they’d met had been an unusual circumstance. Crime had been at an all time low in her town. Clearly Margaret was doing a good job, assuming nothing drastic had changed in their year together. Why did she need a smelly husband anyway? She supposed for the purpose of creating heirs, but couldn’t she just find a suitable man to conceive with and not have to keep him?

Margaret urged Louisa to follow her to the bed, and she climbed up on it once more so they could cuddle. The Queen wrapped her arms around her, tucking her in against her chest. Louisa listened to her heart for a moment, and let out a happy sigh. She didn’t want everything to change. She rather liked her life. Each day felt new and exciting, even with what little bit of a schedule she did have. She supposed it was selfish of her to think of herself, but that was part of being a pet. She was allowed, and often encouraged to be greedy.

“They speak of heirs, but do I need a husband for that?” Margaret asked, mirroring Louisa’s thoughts exactly. Louisa shook her head, and let out a small, supportive ‘Arf’. “No, I don’t, do I,” she agreed. “I suppose I could sleep with someone of suitable lineage, and never tell anyone who the father is,” she said, laughing. “I can see their horrified faces already,” she continued to giggle.

“Arf! Arf!” Louisa barked, happy to see her smiling and laughing. She got an idea of how she could cheer her up even more, and rolled onto her back, and spread her legs, displaying herself. “Arf!” she barked again, pawing at her pussy. She let her tongue hang out, and stared at Margaret in hopes of some fun.

“Oh my, is my slutty little pup all horny for me?” Margaret asked. “Should I fuck that pretty pussy of yours?”

“Arf!” Louisa barked, wiggling her body for her in encouragement.

Margaret stood up, and undressed, stripping of her many layers, and then climbed back on the bed, straddling Louisa’s hips. She leaned down, and took one of Louisa’s nipples into her mouth as she fondled the other one with her hand. Louisa gasped as she felt wet heat around her sensitive nipple. She was naked all day so they were always hard, and having them teased made her buck and whine as pleasure coursed through her, straight to her clit.

Fingers were slid into Louisa’s mouth, and sucked on them, licking them all over until they were wet. When they were pulled from her mouth, they went right to rubbing her clit. Louisa cried out, pleasure spreading through her, making her pussy wet with need. 

“Which toy should I use today, I wonder?” Margaret mused. “I think a good girl like you deserves a great, big cock for her needy pussy,” she said. Louisa whimpered as her fingers left her, and she watched as Margaret climbed off the bed and grabbed the box with the largest strap on. She was shaking already in anticipation. She loved that one. It stretched her so much, and filled her up in the most wonderful way.

Margaret slipped the dildo on, strapping it to her body. She then climbed back on the bed, with a bottle of floral scented oil they used for sex. Louisa was whining and begging, spreading her legs wide for the toy. She  _ needed _ it inside her. Margaret must have figured out how desperate she was as there was little preamble. She covered the cock in oil, and then pressed it to Louisa’s entrance.

Louisa whimpered as she felt it slide into her. It was so thick, and perfect. Margaret allowed her to adjust, little by little as she moved in deeper. Soon Louisa was panting, her hips moving to urge her in faster. She needed more, now, now,  _ now! _

“You have so much energy today,” Margaret laughed. They both moaned as she finally slid all the way in. Louisa wrapped her legs around Margaret, keeping her there for just a moment, savouring the feeling of being stuffed full of cock. The cool metal was already warming to her body, and she shivered in delight as she felt Margaret pull back, and then slam back in. “It’s a shame this isn’t a real cock, then we could have an heir together,” Margaret panted. 

Margaret started to fuck her in earnest, hard thrusts as she held Louisa’s hips, ensuring she felt her every movement. Louisa drew her knees up towards her chest, and cried out as the cock slid that much deeper.

“Ah, how I love seeing your blissful face as I fuck you,” Margaret crooned. “You truly are the loveliest being I’ve ever seen.”

Margaret’s sweet words had Louisa weak with love for her Queen. She was blessed to be so loved and adored, and by the Queen of all people. She reached her paws up to beg for a kiss, and was rewarded with Margaret’s soft lips on hers. She moaned into the embrace, wishing to always be held so close. All the while, Margaret continued to fuck her, and Louisa melted beneath her, gasping as she got closer to climaxing. She was on the edge already, but she didn’t want it to be over yet.

“Will you cum for me, my pretty little pup?” Margaret cooed. Louisa nodded her head, and pawed at her pussy, wanting her to touch her aching clit. Margaret got the message, and soon two fingers were rubbing over her little nub, making her scream as her back arched off the bed. She was cumming, her pussy convulsing around the cock inside her, as wave after wave of pleasure filled her body. She cried out as Margaret continued to tease her, trying to squirm away, so sensitive, but she was held in place. “Not until I’m finished too,” Margaret said with a sadistic grin.

Louisa writhed beneath her, trying to escape her insistent touch, but all she could do was lie there and take it, whining as her body started to respond. Margaret was still fucking her hole with the dildo, moaning non-stop as she got closer to her own orgasm. Louisa met each thrust as best she could, wanting her to feel good too. They writhed together, until finally Margaret cried out as her orgasm hit. She continued to rut her hips, and Louisa whined as she grew close to the edge once more.

“Ah, pet, do you need to cum again?” Margaret panted.

All Louisa could do was whine, as she bucked her hips. Margaret’s fingers were once more on her clit, circling and rubbing, until she was a crying, moaning mess, and she screamed as she came a second time. They lay there together, panting and moaning as Margaret slid the enormous cock from her pussy. She removed it and brought it to Louisa’s lips. She took it into her mouth, tasting herself as she licked it clean.

“Good girl,” Margaret cooed. “I love you so very much. No man will ever take your place,” she told her. She let out a long sigh, and Louisa nuzzled in against her cheek. “I’m supposed to meet a Lord in an hour. You’ll come with me, won’t you? I don’t think I can stand all of this without you by my side,” she said.

“Arf!” Louisa agreed. She felt concerned though. She had never seen Margaret looking quite so frustrated. She licked a stripe up her cheek, making her laugh as it always did, and then pressed a small kiss there as well. They didn’t kiss often, but she wanted her Queen to know that she had Louisa, that she was there to support her in any way that she could.

“So precious,” Margaret said, kissing the top of her head. “Come, I need to get ready to meet him, and we should clean you up a bit too. Maybe some nice jewels for the royal pup, hmm?” she said, winking at her.

Louisa was bathed by the servants, and while she wasn’t given clothing, she was fitted with a jeweled collar, and wrist and ankle cuffs. Her tail plug was slid in, and her ears put atop her head, along with the paw coverings. Her hair was even done in a nice braid She looked like a spoiled pet - which was exactly what she was. The servants let her look in a mirror, and she thought she was rather lovely, perfect for going to the throne room.

“Oh! Look at you!” Margaret squealed as she spotted Louisa. “You look so beautiful! Everyone will be quite jealous,” she laughed. “Are you ready?” she asked her.

“Arf! Arf!” Louisa barked in agreement. Margaret hooked on a sparkling leash, and led her from their room. Louisa had never been to the throne room before, and she felt a bit nervous about what was expected of her. She reminded herself that she was a dog though, so ‘people’ rules didn’t apply anymore. She happily crawled along beside Margaret, taking in new parts of the palace she had never seen. When they reached the throne room and walked in, there were a lot of murmurs, and whispers. Every courtiers’ eyes turned towards them. They bowed before their queen, but Louisa could feel the confusion at her presence.

The Queen sat on her throne, and Louisa was then allowed to sit on the cushion next to her. She knelt on it, and waited to see what would happen. The doors opened, and a herald’s voice rang through the room.

“Presenting Lord Wallace of Markinton -” the Herald started in on his long list of titles, and lands. Louisa tuned it out as she watched the man approach. He looked pompous, a smug smirk on his face. He had been summoned to see the Queen after all. His eyes drifted to Louisa, and he scowled.

He turned to his servant who had come with him, and even Louisa was able to hear his words, as the herald stopped talking in the middle of his not so whispered sentence of ‘what is that whore doing here?’. The room went silent, and Margaret’s face did an interesting thing. She smiled, with too many teeth. It was her sadistic grin.

“Lord Wallace, I’m afraid I didn’t quite catch that. Would you mind repeating it for everyone to hear?” Margaret said, her voice calm, and controlled. That wasn’t a good sign.

“I - your Majesty -” he stammered.

“No? Perhaps your servant would be so kind then. Please, young man, what did Lord Wallace say?” she asked, her tone almost sweet. Louisa shivered. She had never had that tone directed at her, but she had seen it directed at others and it never ended well for them. 

The servant looked between them, terror on his face as he stepped forward to obey his Queen.

“My Lord said ‘What is that whore doing here’,” he said, his voice clear despite it’s shaking. His eyes drifted to Louisa, and she could see the apology in his eyes.

“Did he now. Let me make something clear. Louisa is my pet, she is my treasure, and to insult her is to insult  _ me _ ,” she said. “Lord Wallace, I believe you were brought here to discuss the possibility of marriage. However, considering your sizable gambling debt, and the fact that you have squandered your taxpayers’ money I think something else is in order for today,” she said. “You will hereby work off your debt in a brothel. You will learn what it is to be a whore, and that there is no shame in it. You will work there until your debt to your people is paid off. That will likely take the remainder of your life, so I will have your sister Clarisse take over your lands and titles - since you won’t be needing them,” she said.

“What?! No! You can’t do this to me!” he snarled.

“I can, and I am. You forget that I am your  _ Queen _ . My word is law,” she said. She motioned for her guards. “Take him away,” she ordered. His poor servant was left standing there, not sure what to do. “I will have a missive written up, and have you escorted back to Lady Clarisse,” she told him.

The servant bowed and was escorted from the room.

“There, now that all that unpleasantness is done, shall I have you put on a show, darling?” Margaret asked.

Oh Gods. What was her plan now? Louisa never liked ‘putting on a show’. It almost always meant something humiliating and sexual. Margaret stuck out a leg, and patted it for Louisa to come over.

“I want you to straddle my foot, and hump it until you cum. Is that clear?” Margaret asked. “I want you to show them what a beautiful doggy you are, how lovely you look when in ecstasy,” she said.

Louisa nodded and climbed off her pillowed seat, and took to doing as she was told. All eyes were on her as she straddled the Queen’s foot. She spread her pussy so her clit would touch her stockinged foot, and she whined as she settled against it. She started slow, clinging to Maragret’s leg as she rocked her hips. People were whispering and snickering as she humped her foot like a dog in heat. She could feel her whole body turning red with embarrassment.

“That’s a good girl,” Margaret cooed, and Louisa couldn’t help but whimper at the sweet words of praise. She started rutting faster and harder, wishing she had fingers to touch herself with. Her breasts were pressed against Margaret’s leg, her nipples rubbing against the fabric of her dress. She whined as her hips thrust back and forth, her clit rubbing on the soft material of her stocking. She was so close already, and she looked about and could see everyone watching her with rapt attention. She was on display for all of them. The throne room was full of courtiers and visiting dignitaries, and they were all watching her masturbate using the Queen’s foot.

“Howl for me as you cum,” Margaret said.

Louisa opened her mouth, panting, and as her orgasm built, she began to howl like a dog, long, desperate cries as she climaxed, her body shaking with it. She rubbed herself through it, whining and whimpering by the end. She sat there for a moment before easing off, and leaning down to lick her juices from the Queen’s foot.

“Well done, darling. You were so wonderful,” Margaret said. “Shall we retire for the day?” she asked.

“A-arf!” Louisa barked.

Margaret took her by the leash and they left together. They walked through the gardens for a bit, and Margaret sat on a bench, and had Louisa place her head in her lap.

“Did you like having them watch you?” she asked.

Louisa wasn’t sure if ‘like’ was the right word, but it  _ was _ exciting. She let out a small yip.

“You know you’re more to me than just someone to have sex with, right?” Margaret asked her. Where was that coming from? Of course she did. Louisa nodded, and kissed Margaret’s nearest hand, little soft pecks to each finger. “Good. You are special to me, and I would never wish to replace you. I want us to always be together,” she told her. Margaret was being strange, and it was making her nervous. She let out a small, concerned whine.

“There, there, my darling. I’m just thinking aloud. The council will not like what I did today. I am tempted to simply do away with the council, since they don’t respect me as a ruler. They may try to harm you, to take you from me. They will fail, but they will try, and that worries me,” she said. “Shall we lay a little trap for them, I wonder?” she mused.

  
  


The trap was set two days later, when Margaret would be ‘in meetings’ all day. Louisa was allowed to wander, a rare treat that was usually only enjoyed with Margaret. Today she was ‘alone’, a servant on standby with several guards disguised as gardiners. She wandered through the gardens, and lay herself out on a bench, in a place that was visible from the main hallway windows in the palace. She didn’t know how long she would have to wait, but Margaret had said the council left their sessions around lunch, and it was just a bit before that.

Louisa felt nervous - so much could go wrong. She trusted the guards to do their jobs - they were all very loyal to their Queen. What she didn’t trust was for the councilmen to not get violent. She tried to let the warmth of the sun calm her as she basked in it, her naked body on full display. 

Suddenly there were voices, and Louisa did all she could to pretend like she wasn’t listening. She could hear them though, and they were talking about her.

“She’s nothing but trouble. The Queen sent a Lord to work in a brothel! How are we supposed to find her a husband now?” one hissed. “We have to get rid of that girl!”

“Agreed - but what if we’re caught?” another asked.

  
“Please, there’s only servants about. We’ll have them killed, along with the girl,” another said.

Killed?! They were going to kill her? Louisa held as still as a statue as they approached, pretending to sleep. She could feel the ominous presence of men wishing to harm her, and it made her so afraid.

A hand landed on her shoulder, and she yelped, and then there were the guards, wrestling the councilmen to the ground, pinning them there as they were shackled. The servant ran to Louisa, and pulled her into her arms. Louisa could feel the adrenaline pumping through her, making her cry. The servant pet her hair, and rocked her as the guards arrested the men who would have killed her.

“By order of the Queen, you are under arrest, to be sentenced later today, for crimes against the crown,” the guard said.

“Unhand me you brute! Do you know who I am?!” one yelled.

“Indeed. You are a felon who wished to harm a royal treasure. As per the Queen’s orders, you are to be thrown into the dungeon until sentencing can occur,” the guard said, not ruffled in the slightest.

“You can’t do this!” another yelled as they were all dragged away.

Louisa was slowly coming down from the fear, and noticed the servant was humming to her.

“Are you alright dear?” she asked. Louisa’s mind finally supplied a name - Martha. She was one of the servants who often attended to Louisa, and she had been so afraid she hadn’t even recognized her. Louisa nodded, and offered her a small smile. “That’s a good girl. Her Majesty will be pleased to know you are unharmed, and that the councilmen who are against her are no longer a threat. Come, let’s get you back to your room, and maybe a nice bath and a spot of tea, hmm?”

“Arf!” Louisa agreed. That sounded wonderful. Martha was an absolute treasure. Louisa was led back inside, and a bath was drawn. A warm cup of tea was placed in her hands a few minutes later, and she hummed around it as she took a sip, burning her tongue, and not even caring. It felt nice after the terrible fright.

Once the bath was drawn, she was helped in, and two servants worked at washing her. That was where Margaret found her, as she stormed in, a look of concern on her face.

“Darling! Are you alright? Are you unharmed?” she asked, kneeling next to the tub and taking Louisa’s hand. Louisa gave her hand a firm squeeze, and leaned over the edge of the tub to kiss her face. “I knew that they would try something, but to think they would want to kill you? They will regret that decision,” she growled. “Thank the Gods we planned for the guards to be there, and Martha. Bless her, she came and got me once you were settled and safe,” she said.

It wasn’t often Louisa wished she could talk, but that was one of those moments. She wanted to reassure her, to tell her everything was fine, that she was safe. Instead she let out a small yip, and licked Margaret’s cheek, giggling when Margaret smiled.

“You silly pup. You know, I was going to wait until the day of our actual anniversary, but I think I want to spoil you now. Is that alright?” she asked.

“Arf!” Louisa barked. Of course it was. Anything Margaret wanted, Louisa wanted too.

Louisa was helped out of the bath, and dried off before being ushered into the bedroom. The servants excused themselves, and then it was just them again, alone in their little world. Margaret had a small, wrapped present, and sat on the edge of the bed, and patted the spot next to her for Louisa to sit.

Margaret handed her the present. The mitts hadn’t been put back on, so Louisa had the rare use of her fingers. She almost forgot how to use them, and fumbled with the wrapping, before finally revealing a small, curious object inside. She tilted her head at it, and gave Margaret a questioning look.

“Everything belonging to the royal treasury has this mark on it - my mark on it - and I thought, since you are my greatest treasure, should you not also bear my mark? This would be dipped in ink and tapped against your skin, creating a tattoo of sorts. It will likely hurt, but I promise to make you feel all better after,” Margaret said.

Louisa stared at the gift. She was the Queen’s greatest treasure. She picked it up with trembling hands, feeling the sharp edges on it. Hundreds of little needles made up the ‘stamp’. It would hurt, but she had never wanted anything more in her life.

“What do you think, pet? Would you like that?” Margaret asked.

“Arf! Arf!” she barked, nodding her head in a frantic yes.

“Thank you, my love,” she said, her eyes twinkling with joy. There was almost a hint of relief too, which was surprising. Was her Queen also nervous sometimes? Louisa smiled to herself as it made her feel even closer to her. She was glad she wasn’t the only one who sometimes worried.

Margaret had her lie out on her stomach, and touched her left shoulder blade, placing a kiss there.

“That is where I will mark you,” she said.

Louisa couldn’t see Margaret moving about but she could hear her. She felt a bit nervous about the pain, but she wanted to be marked. Margaret returned a few minutes later, and washed her shoulder again, patting it dry. She then pressed the tool to Louisa’s shoulder. She could feel the tiny needles touching her skin and reminded herself to breathe.

“I’m going to tap against the needles. I’ve been practicing a lot, but if it gets to be too much, you tell me, alright?” Margaret said.

Louisa nodded her head, and then tried to relax her body.

“I’m going to start now,” Margaret told her.

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Louisa bit her lip as the first section of needles were tapped into her skin. It hurt, and she knew she would feel the pain for days. Margaret slowly worked her way across the tool, tapping in the needles in small sections. Louisa lost track of time and did her best to lay still as she fought back tears. Every so often Margaret would pause, and tell her to breathe. 

“Almost done, pet,” Margaret told her, startling her from the haze of pain.

Three more taps, and then the tool was removed from her skin. It stung, and pain radiated from her new mark, but it was done. She had made it. Margaret helped her sit up, and then rained kisses down on her face.

“You did so wonderfully - perfect even! I’m so proud of you,” she said.

Louisa looked up at her with wet eyes, and smiled, pleased with herself, and with the compliment. She basked in the glow of Margaret’s pleasure and pride. She couldn’t imagine being happier.

“Would you like to see?” Margaret asked.

“Arf!” Louisa barked.

Margaret helped her climb off the bed, and brought her to the large mirror in their room. Louisa turned and looked over her shoulder, and there it was. The mark was in blue ink, and it clearly displayed Margaret’s crest. She was officially a royal treasure. She couldn’t stop grinning. It had turned out perfect.

“Let me cover it with a bandage, and then I will make you feel good,” Margaret purred.

Louisa’s shoulder was wrapped up, with a healing poultice on the mark to help with the pain. Margaret stripped down, and got on the bed, and helped Louisa up after her.

“I was thinking, since you seemed to enjoy humping my foot at court the other day, perhaps you’d like to ride my thigh?” she asked. Louisa nodded. That had felt good, even if it had been horribly embarrassing. She had to admit though, being watched always made everything feel more intense.

“I wonder though...would you prefer to be outside? The courtiers are probably in the gardens. I’m sure they would love to watch you,” she teased. “Maybe that can be a new activity! Every day you masturbate for them in the gardens,” she said.

Louisa was whining with need. Gods, but that sounded wonderful and awful. The embarrassment was coiling inside her, turning into arousal between her legs. She could picture it, all of their eyes watching as she rubbed her swollen clit, and fucked her pussy with her fingers. They already often watched her relieving herself outside - was this really so different? She shivered with delight, and the twinkle in Margaret’s eye told her they were going to explore that.

“Shall I show you off? Strap one of the cocks to a bench and let you ride it for them?” she whispered.

Louisa didn’t mean to nod her head. She hadn’t even realized she’d done it, until Margaret laughed. She clapped her hands together.

“Very well. Let me get dressed and I will take you to the gardens,” she said.

Margaret dressed, though she left off her underwear beneath her dress. Louisa saw her slide one of the dildos into her wet pussy, and then she put on her underwear, trapping it in place. Louisa couldn’t help the small, needy whimper that escaped her. She too wanted to be stuffed, and stretched, and filled.

“Soon, love,” Margaret said. She grabbed a box that Louisa hadn’t seen before, and tucked it under her arm. She then attached the leash, and they were off, headed for the gardens. Just as Margaret had said, the courtiers were out, wandering the grounds. They all tittered excitedly as they saw them.

Already a crowd was gathering as the Queen stopped at a bench with a clear view from all sides. She opened the box and inside was a dildo but it was oddly shaped, and had a large, bulbous base. Louisa had never seen a cock like that before. Margaret strapped the cock to the bench so it stuck up into the air. Louisa could feel the eyes on her, tracing over her naked body. She was already dripping with excitement.

Louisa was helped up to straddle the bench, and she hovered over the unusual cock, the tip at her entrance. She slid down onto it, moaning as it entered her. Margaret leaned in to whisper to her.

“By the way, that’s a replica of a doggy cock.”

Louisa squealed as she slid fully onto the cock, the words sinking in. A dog cock was going to fuck her hole. She had never felt more like a dog than in that moment. She had also never been more turned on. She let the cock fill her, allowing herself a moment to just breathe, before she lifted herself up and started to bounce on it.

“Good girl. Look at you taking that doggy cock,” Margaret cooed. Everyone was watching her as she fucked herself on the cock, watching it slide in and out of her wet pussy, as her breasts bounced up and down, and the way she was shaking her hips to get more, more,  _ more. _ It felt perfect, and horrible, and she loved it. 

“Feel free to pleasure yourselves,” Margaret called out to the crowd. There was surprised murmuring, and then Louisa caught someone’s eye. He was watching her, and she looked down his body to see an erection tenting the front of his outfit. He was aroused by her. She looked at them all, and they were all aroused watching her pleasure herself. People were fondling each other, getting off to her excitement.

Louisa let out a loud moan, letting her voice fill the air. Yes, more! She wanted them all to feel more. She rode the cock, fast and hard, whimpering as it filled her. The bulge at the base -  _ the knot -  _ kept catching on her pussy, and she wanted to feel it. She slammed her body down, and took it all, and she gasped as it stretched her open. It was stuck there, no longer coming out of her, and since she still was without the paws, she started to rub her clit as she rocked on the dildo, pushing it in as deep as it would go.

“Yes, there you go darling. Show them how you like taking a cock,” Margaret purred. Louisa wondered if she was enjoying having a dildo inside her too. She was so close, and she looked up to see people touching, and fucking, and kissing, their eyes still on her. Oh Gods, it felt so good. Her pleasure was their pleasure, and she wailed as she came, stroking her clit in hard fast rubs, her pussy convulsing around the thick knot on the dildo. She howled as her orgasm came in wave after wave until she couldn’t take it anymore, and she lay back on the bench, the dildo still caught inside her, panting and moaning.

“Well done,” Margaret said. She reached between Louisa’s legs and took hold of the dildo, and gave it a hard pull, releasing it from her body. She gasped at the sudden emptiness, her body quivering with aftershocks.

The courtiers seemed to be in a frenzy, and they left them to their pleasure, as they went back inside. Tucked away in their room once more, Margaret pulled Louisa into her lap.

“You did so well, my darling - my treasure,” she said. “Did you like being fucked by a doggy cock? Did it feel wonderful to take the knot at the base?” she asked. Louisa buried her face in her hands, and nodded. “Such a good girl. Happy anniversary. Thank you for being the greatest gift in my life,” Margaret told her.

Louisa couldn’t help but bark in agreement.


End file.
